Opposites Magnet
by twentae
Summary: [CHAP 2/END] Opposites 'Gift' / "Aku memang tidak berusaha untuk membuatmu mendengarnya, Chanyeol, tapi apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Minseok tersenyum penuh arti dan Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. / Chanyeol x Xiumin.
1. Opposites Magnet

**Title : Opposites Magnet**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin) as a girl and Park Chanyeol **

**Length : Oneshot**

**Summary :**"Kita berlawanan. Kau dan aku, es dan api. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan hukum Fisika, kedua kutub yang berlawanan akan saling tarik menarik, lalu _kenapa _kau masih ragu?"

**_twentae_**

Minseok tidak begitu menyukai mata pelajaran Fisika. _Duh_, ia bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai lebih dari delapan. Tapi tentu saja, Minseok juga bukan definisi murid yang tidak akan menyukai mata pelajaran yang menurut mereka susah. Setidaknya, Minseok sudah _mencoba_ untuk menyukai Fisika. Minseok tidak janji akan menyukai Fisika, tapi ia akan berjanji untuk lebih mempelajari materinya. Ini semua karena satu hal, magnet.

Magnet. Benda yang mempunyai dua kutub yang saling tarik menarik satu sama lain itu berhasil merebut perhatian Minseok selama seminggu ini.

Minseok bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri dan bayangan seseorang jika mendengar kata magnet. Ketika mengingat sang pemilik bayangan, kulitnya akan terasa menggigil entah kenapa, dan tubuhnya pun terasa hangat. Hatinya, lebih tepatnya.

"Min~se~ok~"

Minseok kenal suara itu, tentu saja, suara itu selalu berada saat ia di kelas, kantin, saat berjalan pulang dan bahkan mampir ke mimpinya tanpa permisi. Yup, semua mimpi, termasuk mimpi buruk juga.

Secepat yang ia bisa, Minseok menutup buku Fisika dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya secara asal, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menjauhi manusia dihadapannya.

"Menjauh dariku, Chanyeol. Dan aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku dengan sopan." Tegas Minseok dan langsung melangkah pergi, memotong perkataan yang bahkan belum meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol.

**_twentae_**

Ironisnya, peringatan itu sama sekali tidak memengaruhi Chanyeol. Minseok sudah mencoba untuk menjauhi pemuda itu, bahkan ia sudah berjalan seperti ninja hanya untuk menghindarinya. Entah mempunyai pendengaran anjing dan mata elang atau apa, pemuda itu selalu menemukan Minseok.

Mungkin hanya Minseok saja yang terlalu bodoh dalam menyembunyikan diri. Atau mungkin, mereka adalah magnet yang berbeda kutub, karena itu mereka akan terus saling tarik menarik.

_Psh, konyol_. Minseok membatin. Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Minseok dan secara instan, tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Panas!" Minseok mengaduh, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman _Voldemort_, atau begitulah Minseok menyebutnya karena ia bahkan belum melihat wajah sang pemilik tangan.

"Tidak akan," suara berat familiar itu berada tepat di telinga Minseok. Minseok mengerang, dan terus meneruskan usahanya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

"_Yaah_! Terkutuk kau, tenaga raksasamu dan tinggi jerapahmu Park Chanyeol!" umpat Minseok ketika menyadari bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Minseok bisa merasakan bahwa pipinya memanas, tapi bukan karena malu, dirinya selalu merasakan hawa panas jika berada di dekat Chanyeol.

Tawa pelan Chanyeol menggema di telinganya, Minseok yakin bahwa ia akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk malam ini. "Tapi _Noona_, kau tidak bisa mengutukku, kau bukan penyihir, melainkan malaikat." Minseok membuat gerakkan muntah mendengar hal yang, _eww_, menjijikkan tersebut.

Minseok bisa merasakan bahwa kini tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat, pandangannya mulai kabur dan wajahnya terasa sangat panas, "Kenapa… panas…."

Dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

**_twentae_**

Minseok menjauhi Chanyeol selama dua minggu penuh setelah kejadian itu. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang dua minggu penuh juga sih, karena minggu terakhir, Chanyeol terus mengekorinya dan mengucapkan ribuan kali kata 'maaf' dalam satu hari.

Alasan Minseok memaafkannya? Simpel. Chanyeol dan _aegyo_nya adalah kombinasi sempurna, mungkin pemuda itu belajar dari Tao atau mungkin dari kakak perempuannya.

"Seokkie _Noona_,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin?"

"Kau yang terlalu panas, _pabo_."

"_Anniyo_, suhu tubuh manusia yang lain tidak seperti ini!"

Minseok mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksudmu aku bukan manusia, begitu?"

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan bahwa kau malaikat?"

Buku Fisika Minseok pun mendarat sempurna di wajah Chanyeol.

**_twentae_**

"Chanyeol, sudah kukatakan jangan mendekatiku! Panas!" Minseok memprotes ketika menemukan sesosok raksasa berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar—bermaksud untu memeluknya—ditambah dengan cengiran menyeramkan.

Senyuman Chanyeol pun jatuh, "Kenapa kau selalu berkata 'panas' sih?"

"Karena '_hadiah_' ini," Minseok bergumam. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, menyadari tatapan tidak mengerti Chanyeol, Minseok melanjutkan, "kau juga, sudah tahu suhu tubuhku seperti ini, kenapa masih mendekatiku sih?"

"_Noona_, kau benar-benar tidak peka."

"_Pardon_?"

"_Saranghae_, apa sekarang sudah jelas?"

Chanyeol benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menghangatkan Minseok.

**_twentae_**

Ketika mereka menemukkan 'hadiah' Chanyeol, Minseok sempat menolak mati-matian ajakkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tentu saja Minseok menolaknya, kekuatan mereka saling berlawanan! Terlebih, sepertinya kekuatan Chanyeol akan dengan mudahnya membunuhnya, tidakkah normal jika Minseok ingin hidupnya tidak berakhir dengan cepat?

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol sudah mengatakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti, um, sepuluh kali.

Minseok menghela nafasnya, "Chanyeol-_ah_, kekuatan kita sangat ber—"

"Ya, lalu _kenapa_?" kali ini Chanyeol mendengus, "Kita berlawanan. Kau dan aku, es dan api. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan hukum Fisika, kedua kutub yang berlawanan akan saling tarik menarik, lalu _kenapa _kau masih ragu?"

Minseok menggigit bibirnya, entah harus tertawa atau menangis karena akhirnya ada saatnya juga dimana Chanyeol terlihat seperti professor dimatanya.

"_Arasseo_," Minseok berucap, "aku akan menjadi _yeojachingu_mu, puas, Park Chanyeol?"

Cengiran di wajah Chanyeol bertambah lebar, "Ya. Sekarang, katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku, Kim Minseok, membencimu, Park Chanyeol, dengan sepenuh hatiku."

"Dan aku, Park Chanyeol, mencintaimu, Park Minseok, dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Minseok tertawa pelan, "_Sweet-talking giant_. Sejak kapan margaku berubah?"

"Sejak kita menikah, yaitu, sekarang."

**-END-**

**Ksdsasgdsxdsdg apa ini swgxgsx kenapa saya nulis ini dgsqxgiqcg. Maaf, saya lagi tergila-gila sama kopel ini dan bayangan Xiumin jadi cewek… *dies***

_**Thanks for reading, dear readers, mind to comment**_**?**


	2. Opposites 'Gift'

**Title : Opposites Magnet After Story – Opposites 'Gift' **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok (Xiumin) as a girl, Wu Yifan (Kris)**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Summary : **"Aku memang tidak berusaha untuk membuatmu mendengarnya, Chanyeol, tapi apa kau tidak _melihat_nya?" Minseok tersenyum penuh arti dan Chanyeol berhenti melangkah.

**_twentae_**

"Oke, Chan-Chanyeollie… Kau boleh lepaskan aku… uh, sekarang." Minseok tersenyum lemah, peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya dan Minseok rasa ia bisa pingsan lagi kapan saja saat ini. Iris Minseok beralih melirik jam dinding yang masih dengan setia berdetik, mengatakan bahwa bel akan berbunyi beberapa detik lagi yang berarti—

Kriiiing

—Minseok sudah harus segera memasuki kelasnya jika tidak ingin kena omelan Jung _Songsaenim_, guru _kesayangan _Minseok.

"Tapi Seokkie _Noona_," Chanyeol mulai merengek, "tidak bisakah kau tinggal sedikit lebih lama? Sedikiiiiiit saja, ya?"

Ugh, _aegyo_ itu jahat.

"Tidak bisa, ayolah Chanyeollie, kau juga harus memasuki kelas 'kan?" Minseok mencoba bernegoisasi dengan Chanyeol. Namun memang dasarnya Chanyeol itu terbuat batu atau apa, Chanyeol tetap menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras dan pegangannya pada pinggang Minseok mengerat.

Minseok mendengus, melipat kedua tangan dihadapannya dan berpikir keras. Semua manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, maka si rasaksa ini pasti mempunyai kelemahan, 'kan? Meskipun Minseok belum pernah—hampir tidak peduli, sebenarnya—melihat Chanyeol ketakutan atau sesuatu seperti itu.

Bagaimana dengan….

Es Krim? Tentu, Chanyeol sangat menyukai es krim dan mungkin saja ia bisa menjanjikan untuk mentraktirnya es krim sepulang sekolah. Rasanya itu juga kelemahan Oh Sehun, tetangga sekaligus adik kelas Minseok yang masih berada di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Tunggu, itu juga kelemahan Zitao—si murid kelas pertama—"tapi aku lebih memilih tas _Gucci_, _Noona_." Tao akan berkata begitu jika Minseok ingin mentraktirnya sesuatu dan ia mengusulkan es krim. Tapi sepertinya Luhan juga lemah dengan makanan pencuci mulut itu, dan Minseok sendiri juga lemah terhadap es krim. Coret.

Coklat? _Duh_, siapa yang tidak lemah terhadap _coklat_? Hanya _vegetarian_ tentunya. Dan Chanyeol bukan _vegetarian_, anak itu bahkan bisa gila jika tidak mengkonsumsi sesuatu yang mengandung gula dalam satu hari. Coret.

Permen? Memangnya ini _halloween_, apa? Coret.

Belum sempat Minseok memkirkan hal yang lainnya, pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan Yifan muncul dengan wajah datarnya.

"Disini rupanya kau, Minseok. Kau lupa hari ini pelajaran Biologi dan kita harus melakukan presentasi?" Yifan bertanya, matanya melirik Chanyeol sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Minseok. "dan sekolah bukan ruang untuk pacaran, Minseok."

Wajah Minseok bersemu merah. "_a-arasseo_. Aku akan kembali sekarang. Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah, Chanyeol-_ah_." Secepat mungkin Minseok membebaskan dirinya dari pegangan Chanyeol yang melonggar, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian bersama Yifan di ruang kesehatan dengan wajah bodoh.

"Bukan bermaksud untuk menceramahimu atau apa," Yifan menghancurkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi, "tapi aku tahu soal Minseok dan kau. Yah, tentang… bagaimana Minseok menyebutnya? '_Hadiah_'?"

Chanyeol hanya balas menatap Yifan, dan Yifan menganggap bahwa dia tidak akan keberatan jika Yifan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "intinya, kau dan Minseok benar-benar berlawanan, dan secara tidak sadar kau menyakitinya. Maksudku, jika Minseok adalah es, dan kau api, kau membuatnya meleleh secara perlahan, Chanyeol-_ssi_."

Chanyeol masih terdiam, termenung, tepatnya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik kata-kataku, Chanyeol-_ssi_." Dengan itu, Yifan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

**_twentae_**

"Kau tidak keidnginan?"

Minseok menghentikan langkah riangnya dan menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang terbungkus dengan berlapis-lapis pakaian musim dingin. Minseok tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti bocah dengan pipi juga hidung yang memerah akibat hawa dingin.

"Tidak, kau tahu aku _tidak bisa_ merasakan dingin, Chanyeollie."

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?"

Minseok terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian ia membentangkan kedua tangannya seakan hendak terbang. Matanya menatap ratusan juta salju yang jatuh ke bumi dengan tatapan berbinar, seakan-akan itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah irisnya tangkap.

"Tidak ada. Sama seperti kau yang menyentuh api dengan tangan kosong, apa yang kau rasakan?" Minseok balik bertanya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, "… tidak ada."

"Tepat sekali," cengiran diwajah Minseok melebar, "ngomong-ngomong Chanyeollie, berapa lapis baju yang kau pakai, huh? Tiga? Empat?" Minseok menahan tawanya dan Chanyeol mendengus.

"… lima…"

"Pfft— hahahaha!"

Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan hidungnya kepada syal yang melekat di lehernya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, namun Minseok tidak menyadarinya karena syal coklat itu seakan menelan sebagian wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Minseok yang berada tidak jauh dari tangannya sendiri, menggenggam tangan mungil itu berharap ia bisa menyalurkan sedikit kehangatannya kepada Minseok. Dan kehangatan itu menjalar hingga ke pipi Minseok, terbukti dengan rona merah muda yang terlihat jelas saat ini.

Minseok melemparkan Chanyeol pandangan bertanya namun malu disaat yang bersamaan, "aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan." Chanyeol beralasan dan Minseok memutar kedua bola matanya, namun senyum tetap mengembang di bibirnya disertai rona merah di pipinya.

Keheningan yang terasa nyaman sempat terjadi, namun tidak terasa begitu nyaman bagi Chanyeol. Tidak dengan semua perkataan Kris terngiang di otaknya.

"_Noona_,"

"Hm?"

"Kau mencintaiku tidak sih?"

Dan Minseok tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"A-Apa-apaan? Kenapa— kenapa tiba-tiba?" Minseok hampir saja membuat bola salju dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Chanyeol—karena dia tidak memegang buku saat ini—namun niatnya itu ia urungkan dan lebih memilih untuk lewat jalan damai saja, tidak menggunakan kekerasan.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, kemudian cemberut kembali menghiasi bibirnya, "kau tidak pernah mengatakan 'nado saranghae' dan hanya berkata 'arasseo, _aku akan menjadi_ yeojachingumu'" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar alasan itu.

"Aku memang tidak berusaha untuk membuatmu mendengarnya, Chanyeol, tapi apa kau tidak _melihat_nya?" Minseok tersenyum penuh arti dan Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Tatapannya terpaku pada wajah gadis mungil—yang bisa ia panggil dengan bangganya sebagai, kekasihnya—dihadapannya saat ini.

"Melihatnya…?"

Minseok tertawa kecil, "tidak perlu terlalu diperhatikan juga sih." Dan kini ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kembali menjalar.

Chanyeol memasukkan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Minseok ke dalam saku mantelnya, membuat rona itu semakin jelas di pipi Minseok. "aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan." Chanyeol mengutarakan hal yang sama, namun kali ini disertai senyuman riangnya seperti biasa.

Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum mereka kembali melangkah.

"Hei, Chanyeol-_ah_,"

"Ya?"

"…. _Na-Nado saranghae_."

**-After Story END-**

_**Hello-hello, moshi-moshi, ciao-ciao baby, baby! **_

**Gimana? Hehe, aku bukan pembohong ternyata ;33. FF ini aku buat karena komentar anon **_**Gun**_** di FF '**_**Lantern Diary**_**' aku, dan aku harap kamu suka ya **_**fluff**_** maksa ini, karena aku ngebuatnya tidak dengan sepenuh hati karena **_**mood**_**-ku **_**drop**_** hari ini ;;w;;**

**Sebenernya idenya udah ada sejak sebelum lebaran, Cuma aku terlalu malas buat mengetiknya, jadilah aku bilang kalau nggak jadi lanjutannya, kkk~**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan me-**_**review**_** dari chap 1, maupun yang baru baca dan **_**review**_** karena lihat chap 2 ini~ maaf kalau ada **_**typo**_** karena aku nggak **_**double-check **_**FF ini ._.**


End file.
